


you (and you and you) are the only one

by HerbertBest



Category: Ninja Sex Party (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Based on a song, Crack, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Jealousy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Danny woos, Brian makes music, and sometimes there are dancing penises. Or: a typical Friday with Ninja Sex Party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



> Based on the song Accept My Shaft from the album NSFW.
> 
> In case you haven't heard Accept my Shaft, you can listen to it right [Here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxvz325stqw) NSFW of course.
> 
> Fun Fact: Dan Avidan actually wrote this to woo a girl he liked in college. Didn't work, apparently.

“Ninja Brian!” 

Brian, as he always tended to do, stared a hole through his best friend as Danny shouted his name. Danny chose to ignore Brian’s stony expression. He had much bigger fish to fry at the moment. “Buddy, you’ll never believe it.” Danny squared his shoulders, then giggled. “I have fallen in love.”

Brian didn't giggle because it went against his incredibly thorough training. Instead he glared at Dan as if he’s going to cut him in half with his gaze. 

“Yes, I know it’s the third time I’ve fallen in love in the past week. But it’s different. She’s…special.” He sighed. “I want her to accept my penis and my heart in holy wedding fucktomony.” Brian slapped Danny across the face when he said that – just once, and with great force. Danny chuckled at the blow, as if Brian had done nothing more than swat a mosquito from his cheek. “Oh, Ninja Brian!” he shook his head and chortled. “You are such a scamp!” 

Brian strangled him, but very lightly.

 

*** 

 

Danny’s beloved was, unsurprisingly, a blonde who seemed less than interested in being wooed. He remained persistent, pledging his heart, saying she was the only one, that she had every little bit of him. The blonde kept rolling her eyes and filing her nails as she tried to keep ahead of them. Fortunately Brian had a lot of experience playing piano while running.

It was an ordinary Friday, in Brian’s estimation. At least until twenty people dressed like phalluses suddenly whirled their way out of an alley and began an interpretative dance to Brian’s melodic keytar playing.

He appreciated the theatrical as much as the next person but Danny’s would-be-sweetheart took flight, running from the two of them as quickly as her legs could carry her.

 

*** 

 

“I thought she was the one, Brian!” Danny whined into his, well, wine. Brian rolled his eyes and ordered Dan another glass. “What am I going to do with the Mariachi band and the sixty pounds of lube I ordered for the ceremony?”

Brian didn't know, but he was staying vigilant. After all, one never knew when the real right woman might come strolling through the door.


End file.
